


【马鹿】学霸约炮指南

by yankewen



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankewen/pseuds/yankewen
Relationships: 陆婷 & 冯薪朵, 马鹿
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【马鹿】学霸约炮指南

在约炮酒吧看见冯薪朵，陆婷的内心是震惊的。

第一反应是转身就走，但是冯薪朵一抬眼，已看见了她。

冯薪朵目光直勾勾、冷冰冰的，毫无闪躲。

眼神交汇间，陆婷来了脾气：什么玩意儿，你都不虚，我虚什么。

大大方方走过去：“哟，学霸，你也在啊。”

冯薪朵是年级里的学霸。

不算特别顶尖。排名也就年级前二，用她的话来说：“不算好，不稳定”。

陆婷心里想，我呸。

陆婷不是学霸。虽然上课的时候她也挺愿意听讲，架不住睡意袭来，眼皮不听使唤。她觉得这是天意如此，人力难为。

陆婷挺爱玩。要她讲，青春大好，在书堆里死磕的都是傻子。年轻人就该事事经历——年轻嘛。

年少轻狂！敢爱敢恨！血气方刚！

所以她特看不惯冯薪朵。

啧，那种学霸。

所以在酒吧里偶遇学霸，陆婷心里先是一惊，而后一乐，但是说到底，不对付的感觉占了上风。

当学渣遇上学霸。

陆婷捋了捋发梢，抹了抹鬓角，整了整衣扣，仔细回忆了一下今天的造型。

万无一失。

她于是轻轻勾起唇角，微微眯起眼睛，邪魅一笑却盖不住眼神里的凌厉锋芒，一时间气场全开。

冯薪朵说：“嗯，你好。”

冯薪朵说：“约吗？”

嗯？？？？？

陆同学稳了稳身形，对自己说：陆婷，不能虚。

她逼迫自己说出这个字：

“走。”

这是冯薪朵第一次来约炮酒吧。

她当然没想着在这里遇到陆婷。对她来说，约炮这种事传统上还是应该和陌生人的。但是熟人可不可以呢？好像也没什么不可以。

具体来说，她的想法是这样的：

这是一个约炮酒吧，来这里的人应该只有约炮一个目的，她来了，陆婷来了，她们目的相同，可约。

逻辑严谨，毫无漏洞。

冯薪朵是在这样严肃的推论之后才向陆婷发出邀约的。

她们一起去酒店开了个房。她们按次序洗了个澡。冯薪朵洗澡的时候锁了个门。她们先后躺在了床上。

陆婷思索着应当怎样委婉而不失优雅地提及今天来这里的主要目的。

冯薪朵说：“来吧。”

陆婷说：“艹，你不要这么突然，我会性冷。”

冯薪朵面无表情：“你话很多。”

呵。

来就来。

本少爷的技术很好。这点信心还不至于没有。

陆婷确实技术很好，冯薪朵确实有很快就到。

到的时候，冯薪朵闭了眼睛，身体生理性颤抖，神情非常严肃，一声不吭。

冯薪朵难得闭了那么久的眼睛，所以陆婷难得花了那么多的时间好好看她：

说实话，眉清目秀，蛮好看的。

但陆婷还是说：“艹，你怎么没反应，这样很没乐趣。”

冯薪朵闭着眼睛说：“少废话。”

冯薪朵睁开眼睛说：“换你了。”

陆婷在她目光直勾勾的笼罩之下，莫名觉得有点不放心：“……要不你再歇会儿？”

“不用。”冯薪朵的手比目光更直勾勾地探向她裤子。

更不放心了：“其实……我不要也没关系？”

“不行。”冯薪朵开始解她裤扣。

非常非常不放心：“……你真的可以？”

“理论上可以。”冯薪朵很笃定。

但是陆婷快要哭了：“你能不能先给我点前戏？”

冯薪朵学着陆婷刚才的样子给了她点前戏。

亲亲眉毛，亲亲耳朵，亲亲嘴巴，亲亲脖子。

又舔舔下巴，舔舔锁骨，舔舔腰，舔舔胸口。

啧。陆婷心里痒痒。

这家伙，活像只狗崽子。

说实话……

蛮可爱的。

这个想法没保持多久，她就后悔了。

小冯同学，技术真的很不可以。

完事以后，小冯同学擦擦手，问她：“还行吗？”

陆婷生平第一次在如实回答还是撒谎之间纠结了这么长的时间。

也许她应该说“还行”。

可是这样冯薪朵就会对她说“下次继续”。

她于是说：“很抱歉这样讲，但是，其实，挺一般。”

冯薪朵说：“怎么会呢，我完全按着操作流程来的啊。”

冯薪朵说：“没事，多练练就好了。”

冯薪朵说：“下次继续。”

陆婷，卒。

但是后来，当冯薪朵在某个工作日的某个下午的某节课的下课，走到教室里，当着全班同学的面，问陆婷晚上去不去开房的时候，

陆婷还是顶着通红的脸蛋和万马奔腾的内心，

说：

“走。”

在全班同学的一片鼓噪声里，

她牵起冯薪朵的手，

大步离开，

没有回头。

一来二往，就熟悉些了。冯薪朵不再那么冷冰冰，话也不再那么少，偶尔还会问问陆婷问题。

她问她：“你知道我为啥约炮吗？”

陆婷心想：多问的。人类约炮难道还有别的理由吗？

但她还是老老实实问道：“为啥？”

“因为好奇心。”

陆婷毫无防备，一口水就这样喷出来：“你在逗我。”

冯学霸扶眼镜：“真的，因为好奇心。”

她继续解释：“人体的构造是怎样的，快感是一种什么东西，如何才能达到，达到以后会产生怎么样的效果，都是很值得研究的问题。”

她说：“不搞明白，我无法安心。”

陆婷：“……”

陆婷说：“所以，你明明技术很差，还非要攻我，也是因为好奇心？”

冯学霸直言不讳：“Partly.”

陆婷说：“你这样讲，我会觉得我好像小白鼠。”

冯学霸面色平静：“Partly.”

陆同学心里有点委屈。

但是冯学霸一脸毫不愧疚的表情。

陆同学只好不说。

时间久了，两人的交往范围就有所扩展，从床上，扩展到地上。

具体而言，冯薪朵会在完事以后，顺便给陆婷讲个题。

后来，两人的交往范围又扩展到路上。

具体而言，陆婷吃早饭的时候，会顺便给冯薪朵带俩包子。

再后来，连上课的时候，冯薪朵也跟着陆婷去了。

她觉得挺好的，她可以一边听课一边记笔记一边写完作业一边把游戏打通关。

陆婷也觉得挺好的，她可以一边睡一边睡一边睡一边睡。

特高枕无忧那种。

陆婷说：“要不你考试也跟我一起去呗。”

冯薪朵把耳朵凑到她嘴边：“你说啥？”

陆婷嘻嘻一笑：“考试……”

冯薪朵摸摸她下巴：“陆同学，脸呢？”

再再后来……

有一天，陆同学拿一只限量版游戏机和一本限量版数学练习册拦住了冯同学的去路。

冯薪朵接过她手里的东西，停下脚步，表示愿闻其详。

陆同学拧起了衣角：“冯同学，你是不是很有好奇心。”

冯同学点点头：“是的。”

陆同学扭起了身体：“你好奇完了约炮是什么……”

清清嗓子，心一横：“会不会也好奇一下……谈恋爱是什么。”

说完了，她拿眼睛觑冯薪朵。冯薪朵正扶着她的圆框眼镜，九百度近视的眼睛目光深邃：

“你别说，还真挺好奇的。”

（完）

***  
番外1：

那时候你问我，为什么明明技术很差还非要攻你。

那是因为我真的很好奇。

一半好奇人体的构造，

一半好奇你。

***  
番外1.1：

陆婷发现，冯薪朵在床上的样子不太一样了。

会皱眉，会哼唧，会在接吻的时候糊她一脸口水，还会在完事以后抱着她不撒手。

陆婷说：“阿傻，能给我讲讲这是怎么回事吗？”

冯薪朵说：“大哥，是这样的。

“研究表明，原来sex不只是关于人体的结构，关于快感的产生与消逝。

“还关于爱。”

（这次是真的•完）  
2019.3.7


End file.
